riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reyna Ramírez-Arellano
}} 'Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano '- córka Bellony, siostra Hylli oraz pretor Obozu Jupiter. Historia Reynę i jej siostrę Hyllę, urodziła Bellona w Puerto Rico. Reyna miała ojca, który wrócił z wojny w Iraku. Mieszkały w SPA prowadzonym przez Kirke. Ich dom został zniszczony w "Morzu Potworów", przez Czarnobrodego i jego załogę, gdy Percy i Annabeth przypadkowo przekształcili ich w ludzi używając multiwitaminy Hermesa. Według Reyny, piraci zniszczyli wyspę i zemścili się na Kirke. Reyna i Hylla jako córki Bellony szybko nauczyły się używać broni, równie szybko udało im się uciec z wyspy. Ostatecznie obie siostry poszły swoimi drogami. Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek i stała się ich królową, a Reyna znalazła Obóz Jupiter i ostatecznie stała się pretorem wraz z Jasonem. Jako, że pełni tę funkcję, osoby przybywające do obozu muszą się z nią spotkać. Nico di Angelo pojawił się i prosił ją o przyjęcie Hazel do obozu, a ta zgodziła się. Frank również spotkał się z Reyną by przeprosić za to co uczynił jego pradziadek Shen Lun. Reyna powiedziała mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi ją co uczynił jego przodek i że, ocenia ludzi za ich zasady. Kiedy Percy przybył do obozu Reyna udawała, że go nie zna, choć widziała go już na wyspie Kirke. Podczas pełnienia funkcji pretora, Reynę i Jasona połączyły bliskie relacje, ale Jason zniknął, zmuszając Reynę do prowadzenia obozu samej. Oktawian (augur i krewny Apolla) bardzo naciskał na nią z wyborem nowego pretora. Zgodziła się i wyznaczyła Dzień Fortuny za dzień wyborów. Podczas gdy Oktawian przekupywał wielu herosów za poparcie go jako nowego pretora, Reyna szukała odpowiedniego zastępcy, którym okazał się Percy.thumb Charakter Reyna jest zdecydowaną, wyniosłą i nieugiętą osobą. Jej decyzje zawsze są przemyślane i podjęte dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że są dobre dla Obozu Jupiter i jej bliskich. Nie okazuje publicznie swoich uczuć, aby posiadać reputację poważnej i zdecydowanej przywódczyni. O swoich uczuciach mówi jedynie przyjaciołom. Wygląd Percy opisuje ją, jako szesnastolatkę z ciemnymi jak obsydian oczami i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami spiętymi w długi warkocz. Jak każdy z Obozu Jupiter ma tatuaż ze skrótem SPQR, z czterema liniami i skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią, symbolami jej matki. Jako pretor Reyna nosi purpurową togę ozdobioną złotymi medalami. Ciekawostki *Imię Reyna w języku hiszpańskim, filipińskim i francuskim oznacza "królowa". Możliwe, że to przez bycie pretorem. *Ma dwa psy - Aurum i Argentum (po łacinie złoto i srebro), które potrafią wyczuć kiedy ktoś kłamie. *Reyna posiadała pegaza Scypiona, który jest pieszczotliwie nazywany również Oscypkiem, z uwagi na jego umaszczenie. Podczas jej podróży do Starożytnych Krain został on ukąszony. Reyna sama przebiła go sztyletem by nie cierpiał. *Jej inicjały to RA-RA. Zauważył to Grover w "Domu Hadesa". *Zakochała się w Jasonie, a gdy zniknął zaczęła wzdychać do Percy'ego, jednak żaden z nich nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć *Wraz z Nico di Angelo i Trenerem Hedge'em przewieźli posąg Ateny Partenos na wzgórze Long Island przy Obozie Herosów, by zakończyć wojnę między Grekami, a Rzymianami. * To, że dotarła do Obozu po części zawdzięcza Percy`emu i Annabeth, bo gdyby nie oni, prawdopodobnie razem z Hyllą, wciąż pracowałyby dla Kirke. * Może po części kontrolować swoje sny. * Jej ulubionym napojem jest gorąca czekolada. * W pewnym sensie jest kuzynką Clarisse i innych dzieci Aresa i Marsa. * Pegaz (syn Meduzy) dał jej tytuł Przyjaciółki Koni. * Może dodawać sił innym. * Zna język hiszpański. * Jest jedynym herosem, któremu w walce z gigantem(Orion) pomagali aż dwaj bogowie(Bellona i Atena), * Wiele osób łączy ją z Nico (Reynico) Reyna3.jpg Reyna.jpg Reyna arellano by aireenscolor-d78vvgl.jpg Hylla i Reyna.jpg REYNa.jpg Reyna by incredibru-d5vde77.jpg Reyna praetor of new rome by flockeinc-d5ocody.jpg Reyna super pretor.jpg Tumblr static reyna.png Tumblr myf724V6OY1sq33xso1 500.jpg Poważna.png Reyna-rana.png Smutna-reyna.jpg Cudna reyna!.png Reyna by taratjah-d6wwq0e.jpg Indeks.jpg Images1.jpg B4e7becf62490beacf06dd0ddf34ce86.jpg 18cd2a60840ac5645378e605f538a1fe.jpg tumblr_inline_n9ho8psz4i1ronyr6.gif|Reyna Aktorka thumb|Jason i Reyna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Dzieci Bellony Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu"